Heat Of The Summer
by lunatix988
Summary: Under the bright sun light, surrounded by sun flowers, she chases him. A little fluff.


Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Never have. Never will. No worries needed. ;)

Rating: Maybe it's PG-13.

Author's Note: I'm back! To "I'd Do Anything" readers, I have the new chapter half written. I'm gonna type it as soon as possible. And regarding this fic, this came out of the boredom of studying Geography back about a month ago or so. And I actually have no idea what's with the little poem (if you could say it poem) it just came out. This is just another fluff story. And it could be anything. Narc, Trory, or Literati. But I guess there are too much reference of Trory. And well being me, I picture it as Trory. Suit yourself. Oh and I'm being told to levitate the rating. So, here I'm doing it. Hope no one is offended :)

Email: trory4eva@hotmail.com

Heat Of The Summer

I am dragging my feet along

The sun flowers are surrounding

Looking, staring, glaring

I see similar golden

Among all the goldens around

Even bright yellow shoots me

But that, and only that, that catches my eyes

I run and run for the golden

Slaying everything stands in the way

Reaching out, the golden's in my grasp 

I never let go

She can tell he is surprised for seeing her. Here she is just finished raping his mouth and lies, sprawling on him, smelling his after shave while he is awakened by the sense. The beating of his heart and the gasping of his breath can only be the proof. Red and swollen, she lets her lips tracing his jaw line and on and on till they touch the hollow between his colarbone. Extracting just a little tip of tongue, she hears him growl, grab a sunflower and thrust it to her face to break it and put an end to his misery. 

She looks up to his face, eyes focused on the lips. As swollen as hers. She muses victoriously. Smirk is certainly in its place, looking delicious. Like attracting. Like inviting. Again, she lunges to seize him as he coils his limbs all around her, crushing her to the soft intoxication. 

Uncountable. It's what their kisses like. Cannot be counted. More than just thousands and thousands that neither of them bothers with it. Because every chances are not wasted and every drops are licked. And as addictive as coffee is, the taste of his lips is far more important for the sake of her sanity. The soft and warm feeling that spread through her body everytime she locks him, seals him as hers. The churning stomach is what she obtains when the tongue of his decides to graze her lips....or other parts of her. And those times of his invasions to her. Her body. Her mind. Her dreams. Annoyingly even her daydreams. He leaves her wanting nothing more than payback. Of what he holds over her. And very fortunately, she is granted with success. 

Nobody's perfect. Neither is he nor she. He is aggravating. She is equally aggravating. He is demanding. So is she. She is obstinate. He is firm. She is addicted to him. While he is no different. Nevertheless, what makes him more to her is his omniscience. He knows her to the core. No long winded explanation needed. He understands her in and out. 

His impish manner that sometimes she feels like they shrink to teenagers. He brings out her fierce inner passion. He makes her ardent with the best improbable way. And he has that husky voice that never fails to make her shiver just hearing it. 

Although most of all, he wants her. He destitutes her. He cherishes her. They're her favorites. And he never boasts. He just looks at her when he thinks she isn't looking. Yet she feels it. She is wanted. 

Those are things that simply irreplaceable because they're him and she wouldn't desire him to be replaced. Not with anyone else. Ever.

To him, everything about her is addicting. Her gentle and lulling voice. Her crystal eyes he is happy only to see them light up. Her delicate body he has to touch or feel. Her smooth, coffee-taste lips that he doesn't require any more coffee because he kisses her too much already. Her strong and hard will he teases her to be stubborn. Her ability to see him through without much energy. Her sharpness that sometimes he is taken aback and at loss of words. And her body part that he finds it most fascinating as well as addicting. Her neck. He doesn't know what's so endearing about it but he always itches to taste it somewhat. And it's never enough. It's not rare she has various colours of mark on it and usually has to cover them with ban aid. She doesn't complain though for she enjoys his ministrations immensely.

The sun is flaring above them. A droplet of perspiration falls from her chin. He wipes it away with his shirt that unconsciously cast aside while they were dwelling in lascivious lust. Still cradling his hips, she takes the shirt and sweeps it on his chest that prickles with sweat. He opens wide his arms, letting her swat away the salty drop. He is watching her. Thing that he has always been doing.

Purposely for teasing, she runs a finger from his chest down to his belly and touching the inside of his pants. She rubs the skin lazily. He is holding his breath ready for what comes next. Pausing to eye him flitatiously, she is aware of his thoughts and is even tempted to do that. However, innocently, she ceases to go further. Only lifting her finger to her mouth and has her tongue wrapped around it. The flavour of him. 

That earns a little tug from what she believes to be beneath his pants.

Vicious grin adorns her features.

Drawling loudly, he chooses to switch position. With the shirt, he copies her actions. Wiping her sweaty exposed skin, he deliberately lingers in the boundary of her disclosed and covered skin. Turnabout is a fair play. Every favors are returned with the same amount. Only he is not going to let his favorite part of her go just yet. Not anytime soon. He hears her. She whimpers and whimpers with frustration to be literally ignored. He only smiles to the fresh mark he is going to leave.

She knows it's futile she does it anyway. Trying to sit up, she uses her hands to prop them both which only resulting an easier and better access for him to plunder her. Eventually, she gives in to whatever treat he offers and lets him take advantage of her.

With one last final nibble, he pulls away. He looks up, delivering a triumphant grin while she opressively glares his way. A finger goes up and skims her bruised skin, joined with another point finger belongs to him. Perceiving the sign he has made, adoration gleams clearly in his eyes. Grinning all the way, he lets out the first sentence between them.

"Where's my guileless Mary?" Shooting him a dirty look, she's going to retort with more smart aleck but decides against it. Holding back a smile, she answers.

"Do me a favor. Just shut up and finish your work." Within fraction of seconds, his mouth retreats back to its robbery site. He meets no resistance.

From the distance a girl with blue eyes and dark blonde hair looks away in embarassment and leaves them for their very private time.

Author's Note (Again): My computer is being restructurized. So the Word I have now doesn't include a spell check. I want to apologize if there are any mistakes. Okay, I'm done. Now, tell me what you think :)


End file.
